Star Wars:Through Fire and Flames
by Darth Adipose
Summary: The Resistance is in Shambles, and a guilt stricken Rey flees as far away from the conflict as possible. But the force has a way of presenting and opportunities to people. Rey finds herself captured by someone who has unlikely ties to Skywalker, here she learns a hard lesson those all masters learn. Legends are made through Myth, kings and titans are built through fire and flames.


**A/N: I won't deny I'm not the biggest fan of the ST especially Kylo and Rey for the most part I was going to leave well enough alone aside from doing the whole "How I would have done it." But I was ok with people liking the ST trilogy as is so long as they weren't being a jerk about it….and then the Reylo's came. *Sigh* look if you like a ship, and you aren't being shrill about it that's fine, but when you go onto twitter and threaten people, you open yourself up for ridicule….So if people are going to act crazy or silly, I figured I might as well have my own bit of fun. Not sure whether to call this a darkfic, a crackfic, or an "Oh I'm on the weird side of the internet again fic." I got inspired by ain't incomplete fic on the site titled Star Wars: What The Hutt and admittedly after reading it again I'm tempted to do a full Hutt Transformation for Rey (Though if I do the Transformation won't be the main focus.) In either instance, this is going to be a Rey/Rota ship and before anyone ask, mentally and biologically they will be about the same age (Which means physically Rotta is about 80.) So it's two people of mature and legal age.. It's fine if you want to take it seriously, that's fine it's not supposed to be series. So in short….**

**Warning: Rey bashing, Kylo Bashing, Reylo Bashing, a bizarre ship, and potentially 80's style sci-fi mutation metamorphosis ahead.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars and I never will. **

Rey eyes blurred as her ship roared through Star studded space. . Frankly she had been running for stars only new how long. Tears flowed from her eyes. How could everything have gone so wrong? How could she have been so blind? She thought it was going to be just like the situation that occurred between Luke and Vader. She thought she could bring Ben back to the light. After all, up until that point she seemed to have him cornered. She was able to beat him in combat, she knew his secret wants and desires or at least she thought she did. There was one key thing that she was missing however, something she had not realized until it was far too late. Something inside Vader wanted to turn back to the light. Something wanted him to become Anakin again and reclaim that which he lost. Ben on the other hand, well Kylo Ren probably said it best.

"Let the Past Die. Kill it if you have to." In the End Anakin wanted to be saved, Ben…no Kylo Ren, did not."

She made a mistake, and others paid the price. Finn and Luke paid that price. He had died in a kamikaze run destroying the first order's Superlaser siege cannon. Between that and Luke's distraction, it had given The resistance a chance to escape. But it ultimately cost Finn and Luke their lives.

Luke had ultimately been correct. This was not going to end the way she thought , and by trying to fix things and repeat history She felt she had nearly doomed everyone. Her mind fell into despair. Kylo had been right all along. She had no place in this story. With that in her mind she did the only thing she felt she could do. She grabbed a Tie-Fighter and Feld.

It had only been by sheer bad luck or perhaps some sadistic joke on the part of the force that the ships coordinates were place on Tatooine of all places. She had remembered Luke talk about the planet briefly in passing but from what he revealed, it was very similar to Jakku. Perhaps this was the force punishing her. Being forced back into a situation similar to what she started in with the added bonus of being forever haunted by the Shade of the man she felt she had indirectly helped kill due to her own recklessness.

As the ship came out of hyperspace, Rey was immediately met with the sight of what appeared to be some kind of massive flying fortress. it appeared to be of similar shape a design to that of a Ubrikkian luxury space yacht but it's size was comparable to that of a Super Star Destroyer. She had seen holo pictures of ships of such size and had always wondered what such a ship would look like up close, but actually seeing one up close had caught her off guard. The idea of someone besides the First order being able to own a ship of such size was beyond her

A transmission came over the radio. "Imperial Vessel, you're entering sovereign hutt space. State your name and purpose."

There was a part of Rey that wanted to fight, perhaps maybe it was just instinctual or perhaps it was something else, but as she started to place her hands on the throttle, something in her just couldn't go through with it. Something in her had lost the will to fight back or perhaps worse.

"My name is Rey I'm a jed..." Rey stopped herself and bit her lip. "I'm a Junker from the planet jakku and former member of the resistance."

There was silence for what seemed like a good few seconds before the transmission once again spoke.

"Prepare to be detained."

Rey took a deep breath as a tractor beam pulled her into the ships hanger bay. She could hear the sound of several soldiers walking to her craft. A voice that sounded and awful lot like a stormtroopers rang out in the air.

"Rey of Jakku. Step out of the fighter slowly with your hands where we can see them. We don't want to harm you but we can use lethal force if necessary.

Rey did as she was told without resistance. As she exited out of the vehicle, she was shocked to see what appeared to be stormtroopers. These troopers however looked different from the first order, in fact their armor and helmets resembled the storm troopers of the Old Imperium, their armor was a space metallic grey in color and they seemed to wear some kind of pauldrons on their shoulders. Rey looked at their upper arms and noticed they all bore an insignia that she had never seen before. It appeared to be some kind of three pronged trident with the middle point being flattened. 2 conjoined arrows pointing down seemed to overlap the trident.

2 of their dark cladded troopers ran to Rey blasters at the ready.

"Don't move." One of them barked.

Rey sighed as she found herself being frisked. it'd be just her luck that she had managed to jump out of the fire and into a frying pan. One of the troopers and grabbed the sheared remains of her lightsaber.

"Hey, that's mine." Rey protested before being belted in the stomach by the butt of one of the trooper's rifle.

"That's enough." A voice called out.

The troopers began to step backwards in proper fashion Rey looked up to see a blond woman staring at her. She wore what appeared to be a silky sapphire and gold colored dress with matching thigh high gold colored stocking and sapphire colored heals. Between her facial features and her clothing, it unnerved Rey how attractive she was.

"put her back on her feet." the woman commanded.

the troops did as they were told Rey let out a grunt as she was all but lifted by her shoulders back onto her feet.

The blonde woman as she walked closer to Rey couldn't help but smirk. "Forgive the roughness, but security and protection is of the upmost priority here and your vessel caused quite a few...red flags for lack of a better term.

"Who are you?" Rey asked.

"Oh where are my manners." The woman spoke in a seemingly elegant but also condescending tone." "I am Guri. Bodyguard and Majordomo to the Great Rotta the Hutt."

Rey gave a look of confusion much to Guri's surprise.

"Son of Jabba The hutt, Owner of the Offworld Mining Corporation, one of the most prominent arms dealers in the galaxy?

Rey gave a look of legitimate and utter confusion

Guri couldn't help but give another smirk. "Alright then, I believe we've established that you are in fact not imperial."

The trooper holding Rey's lightsaber handed it to Guri. "She was armed with this. Based on the designs it matches the description that Rotta gave."

Guri inspected the sheared remains before casting Rey a very dirty look.

"Tell Rotta, I've got a person I think he'll be most interested in."

Rey let out a yelp as the troopers forcefully dragged her onto a transport. Rey swallowed and calmed herself down.

"You will let me go." Rey commanded as she moved her hand through the empty air.

The two troopers looked at each other before looking back at Rey. One of them seemingly imitated her motions.

"No we will not." he said in a mocking manner before the duo busted out in laughter. The other trooper, a woman based on its voice game a responded in kind.

"Nice try sugar, but that trick doesn't work on us."

Rey mouth dropped in shock. She had never failed at doing a mind trick before, nor had she been so openly mocked for attempting to do so, one thing quickly became clear however. Wherever she was, she was far from her element.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. She said to herself."


End file.
